Dia de Semana
by Ramii-chan
Summary: Gracias al alcohol se pierden las verguenzas, los temores y muchas veces se hacen cosas de las que despues se arrepienten, pero no siempre es asi. UsxUk RusiaxChina, EspañaxLovino, AlemaniaxiTALIA, ENTRE OTROS.
1. Chapter 1

Como he estado tan aburrida sin internet escribi esto que…hm…bueno, es lo que hace el ocio, espero les guste.

Hetalia no me pertenece, esto es sin fine de lucro y demás demás.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Silencio, un inusual silencio llenaba la sala de conferencia. No se escuchaba la risa de America, tampoco los canturreos de Francia o los reclamos de Inglaterra, ni siquiera podía oírse la voz aireada de Alemania imponiendo orden por dos motivos muy simples: primero, no hacia falta que ya nadie hacia ruido, y segundo, porque al pobre Ludwig hasta su propia voz le molestaba. La razón de la extraña tranquilidad que reinaba en la habitación tenía solo una explicación: "Los países presentes tenían resaca", así es señores, todas las naciones se habían ido de farra la noche anterior y ahora sufrían las terribles consecuencias de haberse ido de juerga un día de semana.

-muy bien-dijo Alemania en un susurro que apenas el mismo escuchaba, todos lo miraron sin mucho ánimo pero en completo silencio-Prusia quería exponer mas razones para volver a ser una nación como tal y en vista que nadie mas parece tener nada que decir que pase adelante.

El albino hizo amago de levantarse para presentar como por centésima vez los motivos bien conocidos por todos para volver a ser un país pero se quedo quieto a medio camino, frunció el ceño sintiendo como su dolor de cabeza iba en aumento y se volvió a sentar.

-Lo dejo para otra ocasión-murmuro apoyando la cabeza entre los brazos, escondiéndose de la luz.

-¿nadie más tiene algo que decir, mencionar, recordar o retomar que haya quedado pendiente en otra reunión?-pregunto el alemán volviendo a levantarse a su pesar.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer con lo del calentamiento global-aru?-la voz de China sonó aguda a los oídos de los presentes que hicieron una mueca al escucharlo-¿alguna idea?-pregunto bajando su registro de voz pues hasta a el mismo le pareció molesto el sonido.

Todos miraron a America esperando que saliera con alguna idea absurda y fantasiosa como un robot gigante, un súper héroe que los salvara a todos, emigrar a otro planeta, en fin, cualquier estupidez, más Alfred, que parecía leer concentradamente unos papeles, no hacia otra cosa que dormir tratando de esta forma de no sentir los desagradables efectos de la noche anterior. Un suspiro general recorrió la sala e Inglaterra le dio un golpe en la cabeza al americano logrando de esta forma que despertara sobresaltado.

-¡¿Qué pasa?-pregunto poniéndose de pie de golpe y mirando a todas partes asustado, cuando vio a su agresor se sonrojo bajando la mirada.

-estabas durmiendo-le dijo su ex tutor con un claro tono de fastidio en la voz.

-¡mentira!

-todos te estábamos viendo

America miro a los demás países que con su expresión confirmaban lo dicho por el inglés-estaba cansado-se excusó sin atreverse a mirar al mayor.

-no eres el único

-pero…

-¡ya basta!-grito Alemania perdiendo la escasa paciencia que tenia logrando que todos hicieran una mueca al escuchar su potente voz (y el mismo se froto las sienes)-no vamos a convertir esto en una discusión, estamos aquí para tratar asuntos serios-continuo, bajando la voz eso si-no para recordar…cosas…que…-a decir verdad ni el mismo recordaba muy bien lo ocurrido anoche, así que carraspeo tratando de retomar la idea principal-para plantear soluciones levanten la mano, todos tendrán ocho minutos para hablar, respeten los turnos de habla; ¿alguien?-Veneciano levantó una mano temblorosa-si es para decir pasta olvídalo.

-no es eso

-¿no?-Ludwig se sorprendió, en realidad todos se sorprendieron por eso-¿entonces?

-¿puedo ir al baño? Creo que voy a vomitar…-susurro Italia sujetándose el estomago, su cara tenia un color verde muy feo y los que estaban sentados junto a el corrieron sus sillas disimuladamente alejándose.

-anda

Apenas tuvo el permiso el veneciano salio corriendo de la sala de conferencias, Alemania se palmeo la frente, prometiéndose a si mismo que nunca mas iría a beber un día de semana, y menos si al día siguiente había reunión.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Todos reían, hablaban a viva voz, cantaban y volvían a reír, completamente ebrios. El alcohol se hacia presente en sus cuerpos con efectos evidentes: los enemigos de hacía siglos estaban abrazados como los mejores amigos (ejemplo de esto eran Francia e Inglaterra que cantaban abrazados una vieja tonada balanceando sus vasos con whisky y vino al son de la canción) o bien, con cambios muy drásticos de personalidad, ¿Quién se hubiera imaginado a Grecia hablando a toda velocidad, haciendo chistes y riendo con Turquía? ¿O a Finlandia diciendo a viva voz que era la esposa de Suecia (mientras su esposo lo miraba con una leve, muy leve sonrisa)? Menos aún nadie hubiera logrado pensar, ni en su más loca fantasía, a Canadá haciendo acto de presencia, hablando de todas sus propuestas y definiéndose como una gran potencia con un vozarrón que dejaba pequeño hasta a Alemania y una personalidad digna de su hermano.

El único que parecía estar en sus cincos sentidos era Rusia, tan acostumbrado al vodka que a pesar de haber bebido ya seis vasos no parecía estar ni remotamente ebrio, caso contrario era China que le palmeaba la espalda al soviético y lo abrazaba diciendo entre un motón de "aru" que era como abrazar a un lindo panda, Iván por su parte solo sonreía ante la repentina confianza que le tenia el asiático y se dejaba querer.

-¡juguemos a la botellita!-saltó Francia

-pero habemos únicamente hombres-dijo Romano.

-como si eso te importara-le susurro al oído España abrazándolo por la espalda, logrando que el italiano de pusiera tan rojo como un tomate y lo comenzara a golpear.

-¡que insinúas! ¡No me vengas con…!-todos sus reclamos, sus insultos, sus golpes fueron frenados por el repentino beso que le dio Antonio.

-jeje, oye Toño, primero había que girar la botella-se rió Francia.

-¡maldito bastardo, pervertido de los tomates!-vocifero Lovino furioso, apartando al español de golpe. Antonio solo sonrío a modo de disculpa, el italiano echaba chispas-¡como te atreves a besarme!-continuo tomándolo de los cuellos de la chaqueta, el hispano cerro los ojos esperando un mas que seguro cabezazo que le dejaría viendo estrellas, pero el golpe nunca llego, lo que si llego fueron los labios ansiosos de Lovino que lo besaba de forma demandante; abrió los ojos sorprendido, si, estaba viendo estrellas, y de paso veía también corazones y mariposas y unicornios y un montón de cosas mas, estaba viendo lo imposible, estaba viendo lo que solo había soñado alguna vez y que había quedado guardado en los mas profundo de su mente como una fantasía irrealizable. Salio de su estupor y abrazo a su querido italiano por la cintura devolviéndole el beso con pasión.

-hm, bueno-Francis se paso la mano por los cabellos sonriendo feliz por su amigo-creo que la botella no hace falta-dijo bebiendo el contenido que quedaba en ella.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

-En vista que nadie tiene algo que decir, se da por terminada la reunión-dijo Alemania saliendo apresuradamente de la sala olvidando incluso su maletín con todos sus documentos.

Los demás se quedaron en sus puestos, moviéndose perezosamente para guardar sus cosas, estirarse, ocultar la cara entre los brazos o ponerse un libro abierto sobre el rostro.

-oye Lovi-llamo con voz suave España al italiano que dormía sobre su hombro, como respuesta recibió un gruñido-¿vamos a casa?

-bueno-murmuro Romano sin moverse, aun con los ojos cerrados.

-¿te cargo?-ofreció el español, que a pesar de que le dolía el cuerpo anteponía la comodidad de su adorado italiano a la suya. Lo abrazo acomodándolo contra su pecho y después lo tomo en brazos.

-al primer idiota que se ría lo mato-bostezó Lovino, acurrucándose contra el pecho del hispano.

-dudo que alguien se fije-lo tranquilizo Antonio con una sonrisa, y era verdad lo que decía, todos estaban tan centrados en su propio mundo que no habían notado nada desde que Alemania había dado por terminada la reunión.

x.x.x.x.x.x

Reviews?


	2. Chapter 2

¡Segundo cap! RusiaxChina

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

-aiyah, ¿Cómo puedes estar tan sonriente-aru?-preguntó China a Rusia, estaba pálido, ojeroso, con un dolor que parecía le haría estallar la cabeza, Iván en cambio era la imagen de la salud, el único de todos que estaba tan bien como siempre.

-fue una reunión tranquila-respondió el ruso acomodándole un mechón de pelo tras la oreja a Yao-todos estaban muy callados.

-eso es porque todos se sienten horrible-aru, tu eres el único que esta bien-aru, ¿Cómo lo logras?

-costumbre supongo-dijo con simpleza-además solo me tome unos doce vasos de vodka, y… ¿Yao?

El chino ante la sola mención del licor se tapo la boca doblándose un poco, aguantando las nauseas.

-a-aru…

-hm…mejor vamos a comer algo, te sentirás mejor con el estomago lleno, ¿da?-sonrió Rusia ayudando al mas pequeño a levantarse y llevándolo hacia la salida. Yao se apoyo en el para caminar, el piso le daba la impresión que no estaba parejo y que lo haría caer a cualquier instante. Por primera vez, aun contando su época como compañero comunista de Iván, China sentía plena confianza hacia el, y es que después de la noche anterior no podía desconfiar de el.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Eran cerca de las cuatro de la madrugada cuando Rusia decidió que había sido suficiente para China, lo tomo de la cintura y se lo llevo en brazos del bar cuando la mayoría seguía celebrando. Yao apenas podía abrir los ojos y murmuraba algo de lo que solo se entendía: aru. Después de que Iván lo viera tratando de hacer equilibrio con unos platos y fracasar rotundamente, y posteriormente tratar de caminar y también fracasar en ello, decidió que había sido suficiente alcohol para el chino.

-Iván-aru, no se porque me asustabas tanto aru-dijo de pronto China poniendo los brazos alrededor del cuello del ruso, el cual lo miro con algo de tristeza-supongo que era porque eres tan grande-aru, y por lo de hacerme uno contigo-aru y porque asustas a todo el mundo-aru-sosteniéndose del cuello del otro se levanto un poco acercando su rostro al de Rusia que se sonrojo un poco pero siguió caminando con el chino en brazos-pero creo-aru, que mas me asustabas porque me gustabas-aru-susurro apoyando su frente contra la mejilla del mas alto, el ruso sintió el carmín coloreando su cara y su corazón latiendo de forma acelerada, siguió caminando tratando de ignorar la cercanía de sus rostros-y me sigues gustando-aru-busco los labios del otro y lo beso, Rusia detuvo su caminar y sintió que perdía el aliento, la razón, el tiempo y el mundo; todo se volvía una confusión de sensaciones y sentimientos que chocaban contra su cerebro y su corazón, no correspondió el beso, tampoco lo rechazo, no sabia que hacer, le gustaba Yao, si, eso lo sabia, más nunca imagino que le correspondieran, pero… ¿China lo decía de verdad o solo era un efecto de su ebriedad?; el beso se rompió y Yao lo quedo mirando con ojos brillantes-¿Iván-aru?-llamó acariciando su rostro con suavidad. ¿Verdad o mentira? ¿Corresponder a sus impulsos o dejarlo pasar como una simple incoherencia de borracho? ¿Qué diablos hacía?-Iván…-lo volvió a besar, y sin ser capaz de resistirlo correspondió al beso, aun sosteniéndolo entre sus brazos, sintiendo no solo mariposas en su estomago, sino toda una fauna que le hacia hervir la sangre y sentirse mas perdido que si hubiera tomado veinte botellas de vodka. Cuando se separaron ambos estaban sonrojados, pero por motivos distintos, uno porque estaba ebrio y el otro por… ¿timidez? Ni el lo sabía muy bien. China le sonrío y apoyo la cabeza en su hombro, Rusia continuo caminando, sintiendo que algo le oprimía el pecho, pero no tenia idea del porque, nunca se había sentido así, casi era doloroso, pero por otra parte era tan… agradable…

-¿aquí?-pregunto cuando llegaron a las puertas de un gran hotel, Yao asintió con los ojos cerrados, recostado contra el pecho de Iván.

Segundo piso, habitación treinta y dos, la llave en el bolsillo derecho de su chaqueta. Abrió la puerta sosteniendo todo el peso del chino en un solo brazo e introduciendo la llave con la mano libre, no fue algo que le costara demasiado, era tan liviano, apenas si lo sentía. Acomodo a China entre sus brazos y lo llevo hasta la gran cama ubicada al centro de la lujosa habitación; con cuidado lo recostó, le quito los zapatos y lo cubrió con las mantas de la cama. Con mucho cuidado, como si tuviera miedo de romperlo, acaricio su frente, quitando los mechones de cabello oscuro que no le permitían ver su rostro. Una sonrisa triste asomo a sus labios ¿era verdad o mentira?, lo que había dicho Yao… ¿fue sincero? Quería creer que si, no quería pensar que fue todo un producto del exceso de alcohol, eso seria tan cruel…

Rusia, el gran país, con una historia marcada por la sangre y el dolor, el abandono y la crueldad. Siempre solo, ni siquiera sabía como definir su relación con sus hermanas, las quería, pero al final no parecían otra cosa que sus subordinadas, Belarús siempre acosándolo y Ucrania siempre llorando. Los otros países le temían y era conciente de ello, no era ningún secreto para nadie su naturaleza sádica, cruelmente infantil. Se acostumbro a ocultar sus sentimientos tras su eterna sonrisa inocente.

Miro a Yao que aun tenia los ojos cerrados.

-seria mi primavera si fuera verdad-murmuro dándole un beso en la frente. China abrió los ojos y lo miro fijamente, aun ebrio podía notar el rostro de tristeza de Iván, lo tomo de la bufanda y lo atrajo hacía si para besarlo nuevamente, pero esta vez no fue un simple beso; con una agilidad que Rusia jamás se espero de Yao lo tiro sobre la cama y se posiciono sobre el besándolo aun, desabrochándole el abrigo, quitándole la bufanda.

Rusia tardo unos minutos en reaccionar, cuando noto que el chino le estaba desabrochando los pantalones lo tomo de los hombros y lo tumbo en la cama, quedando ahora el sobre Yao. Tartamudeo unas cuantas palabras que ni el mismo se entendió.

-Iván-aru-China trato de continuar con lo que hacia pero el ruso lo tomo de las manos negando con la cabeza, le dolía en el alma decirle que no cuando todo su cuerpo le decía, le gritaba y le exigía que cediera a la pasión. Suspiro maldiciendo a su recién descubierta voz de la razón y volvió a tapar a Yao con las frazadas.

-¿no te vas a quedar-aru?-pregunto el mas pequeño con una voz que hizo que Iván se quisiera tirar de un acantilado por no poder ceder a sus impulsos.

-¿quieres que me quede?

-si.

No podía negarse cuando Yao lo miraba con esos ojos que tanto le gustaban, cuando lo sujetaba la mano como en una suplica silenciosa.

-da

China despertó pero se negó a abrir los ojos, le dolía todo el cuerpo y la cabeza le parecía le iba a estallar. Trato de hacer memoria de la noche anterior, pero solo recordó vagos fragmentos que incluían a todos los países en el bar, a el siendo cargado por Rusia, también a el declarándosele… cuando lo beso… cuando lo tumbo en la cama… y cuando le pidió que se quedara con el… Abrió los ojos de golpe asustado y se sentó en la cama mirando de inmediato a su lado. No había nadie, estaba acostado solo. Levanto la tapa y descubrió que estaba vestido, ¿Dónde estaba Iván?

Sintiéndose horriblemente mal, se levanto y dio un par de pasos inseguros afirmándose en la pared, más allá, durmiendo en un sofá estaba Rusia usando su abrigo como manta, había dormido ahí toda la noche.

Lo miro unos segundos, así que no había pasado nada entre ellos; aun cuando el soviético se pudo haber aprovechado de el no lo hizo. ¿Qué iba a hacer cuando despertara? ¿Qué excusa le iba a dar por su vergonzoso comportamiento? ¿Qué le iba a decir?

-¿China?-la voz adormilada de Iván lo saco de sus pensamientos, el mas alto abrió los ojos con lentitud revelando unas orbes de color violeta brillante que miraban fijamente al asiático.

Por un segundo olvido lo mal que se sentía, lo mareado que estaba, la vergüenza que tenia, solo se inclino sobre el ruso y lo beso.

Iván esta vez no lo dudo, no tuvo que enfrentarse a un debate de razón versus hormonas, no, con total seguridad le correspondió el beso.

Cuando se separaron no hubo necesidad de explicaciones, solo se miraron una sonrisa.

-será mejor que nos apuremos, tenemos reunión en dos horas mas-aru.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Háganme un favor…no me maten por no haber puesto aun el UsxUk, prometo que el siguiente capitulo si, como prueba, les dejo un pequeño adelanto:

-para mi no significas nada.

Alfred apretó los dientes-mentira, te gusto.

-por favor-el inglés desvío el rostro ignorándolo, America se enojo aun mas, lo tomo del mentón con firmeza y le obligo a darle la cara para luego besarlo a la fuerza. Arthur se resistió, y lo aparto como pudo, respirando agitadamente, totalmente sonrojado-¡idiota!

-dime que no te gusto-dijo el americano acercando nuevamente su rostro.

Si quieren pedir alguna pareja, o hacer alguna sugerencia o amenazarme, lo que gusten, adelante.


	3. Chapter 3

Y lo prometido es deuda, aquí queda el UsxUk, espero sea de su agrado…y haya valido la pena la espera n.n

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

A pesar de que la reunión había terminado, mucho de los países no habían abandonado la sala.

Francia aún cuando se sentía mal, no se podía perder la oportunidad de molestar a Arthur, menos cuando se había dado cuenta de un detalle que, al parecer, nadie mas parecía haber notado.

Se acerco cauteloso a él, el inglés estaba encogido en su silla susurrando un continuo: me quiero morir, me quiero morir, me quiero morir.

-Anglaterre-llamo susurrándole en el oído, ante lo cual Inglaterra de estremeció y lo miro con cara de pocos amigos, Francis rió por el efecto conseguido-parece que la pasaste bien anoche.

-a todos se nos paso la cuenta con el licor wine bastard-respondió Arthur mirando desconfiado a su homólogo.

Francia se rió de forma elegante nuevamente-pero no todos terminaron en las mismas.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-no entendía a que se refería.

El francés se limito a señalar un lugar en su cuello, Inglaterra se llevo la mano a dicho lugar y descubrió una marca roja, no como la picadura de un mosquito, era mas bien como la marca de un… ¿beso? Se sonrojo adquiriendo un color tan intenso que llamo la atención de muchos de los presentes, incluido America.

Al sentirse observado por todos en tan vergonzosa situación solo pudo salir rápidamente de la sala, sin que la mayoría entendiera lo que había ocurrido; increíblemente Alfred si se había percatado de lo ocurrido y se acerco a Francia que aun se sonreía por lo ocurrido, apoyo una mano en su hombro haciendo que se girara hacia el y lo miro de forma tétrica.

-A-Amerique…

-¿Qué le hiciste a Iggy?-pregunto con una mirada que hizo al mayor temblar.

-¡n-no fue mi culpa!-se defendió alejándose un poco-¡fue tuya!

America se sonrojo, aunque no tan intensamente como Inglaterra. Bajo la mirada algo avergonzado y salio de la sala dispuesto a seguir a su ex tutor.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Arthur se encerró en la primera habitación libre que encontró y se sentó en el suelo abrazándose las rodillas, temblaba ligeramente y por algún motivo desconocido quería llorar. No, mentira, sabia muy bien el motivo de sus lagrimas, se sentía mal porque aquella mañana cuando despertó estaba solo y no junto a la persona que esperaba encontrar a su lado. Porque se sentía utilizado y apenas si era capaz de recordar algo de la noche anterior. Vagos fragmentos, sensaciones perdidas entre besos con gusto a whisky y caricias torpes de dos cuerpos desesperados por encontrarse recorrían su mente, un nombre susurrado con tanta frecuencia que se había convertido en una especie de filosofía de vida.

-bastardo-susurro mordiéndose el labio inferior, haciendo vanos intentos por aguantar las ganas de llorar-tu…eres un…

Arthur había sucumbido bajo los efectos del alcohol casi de inmediato, aquel licor de color dorado y olor penetrante que era el whisky lo bebía como si fuera agua, y solo Feliciano se embriago antes que el.

-tienes un hígado de acero-dijo America mientras caminaban camino al hotel, el inglés se afirmaba en el para poder caminar. Ambos estaban ebrios, pero Alfred por lo menos recordaba el camino al hotel que compartía con el mayor.

Habían sido uno de los primeros en retirarse, debido principalmente a que a America le preocupaba que la repentina y cercana amistad que ahora tenían Francia e Inglaterra producto del alcohol trajera consecuencias de las cuales el mayor se fuera a arrepentir a la mañana siguiente (léase despertar en una cama llena de rosas junto al pervertido de Francia).

Alfred se había puesto celoso, le había molestado de sobremanera que Iggy le pusiera mas atención a los demás que a el. No podía ignorarlo, no, ¡no debía ignorarlo! ¿Por qué si era capaz hasta de congeniar con el francés ese no podía dedicarle aunque fuera unos minutos de su atención? Aunque claro, no era que Alfred necesitara desesperadamente la atención del mayor, no, claro que no, ja ja, como podía ocurrírsele eso, era solo…que el siempre tenia que ser el centro de atención, porque, vamos, ¡era el HERO!

Miro de reojo a Inglaterra cuando llegaron al hotel y subieron al ascensor, sus habitaciones quedaban en el mismo piso.

-¿Qué me ves?-pregunto molesto Arthur balanceándose ligeramente producto de su ebriedad.

-lo ebrio que estas.

-tu tampoco estas en tus cinco sentidos que digamos-se defendió el inglés.

-al menos no estaba coqueteando con Francia

-¡no estaba coqueteando con el wine bastard!

-claro que si, ¡hasta estaban cantando juntos!

-bueno…-no podía negar aquello-¿y que? ¿Te molesta?

Alfred frunció el ceño-si, me molesta

-¿Por qué? ¿Me vas a decir que estas celoso? ¿Qué te gusto acaso?-Inglaterra se enderezo y lo miro enojado-¿me vas a decir que después de abandonarme te enamoraste de mi o que te debo rendir cuentas de lo que hago y no hago?

-¡pues si!-America lo empujo contra la pared del ascensor y lo tomo de las muñecas para evitar que lo fuera a golpear-eres MI Iggy y solo me debes mirar a mi, solo te debes fijar en mi y a nadie mas, ¡no me puedes ignorar!

Inglaterra abrió los ojos sorprendido y luego volvió a mirarlo enojado-no te creas mocoso, para mi no significas nada.

Alfred apretó los dientes-mentira, te gusto.

-por favor-el inglés desvío el rostro ignorándolo, America se enojo aun mas, lo tomo del mentón con firmeza y le obligo a darle la cara para luego besarlo a la fuerza. Arthur se resistió, y lo aparto como pudo, respirando agitadamente, totalmente sonrojado-¡idiota!

-dime que no te gusto-dijo el americano acercando nuevamente su rostro, esta vez no de forma agresiva.

-no me gustas-respondió Inglaterra mientras que el menor lo volvía a besar, esta vez con suavidad, no hubo rechazo pero tampoco le correspondió.

-dime que no te gusto-repitió con voz suave America a escasos centímetros de los labios del inglés, no tuvo respuesta ante lo cual lo volvió a besar-dime…Arthur, dime que no sientes lo mismo que yo.

-estas ebrio-susurro con voz quebrada Inglaterra-no sabes lo…

-si, estoy ebrio-lo interrumpió Alfred apoyando su frente contra la del mayor-pero estoy seguro de lo que digo, me gustas.

-Al-Alfred…-lo volvieron a besar y esta vez correspondió apenas.

-dime que no te gusto-dijo en un susurro muy bajo-dime que no y te dejo en paz.

Arthur lo miro con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, no entendía porque sentía un nudo en la garganta ¿seria porque el corazón le latía dolorosamente rápido ante la confesión del americano? ¿O porque no le podía responder un: no sin mentir descaradamente?

Otro beso y Arthur cerró los ojos queriendo olvidarse de todo el pasado y solo perderse en la sensación de ese beso, de estar siendo abrazado y el de enredar sus dedos en los cabellos rubios de America.

x.x.x.x.x.x

Las siguientes parejas por salir serán AlemaniaxItalia y a petición también habrá HKxIS, DinamarcaxNoruega y un Franada (la autora fangirlea por dicha pareja), y una duda… ¿PrusiaxAustria o AustriaxSuiza? (y naturalmente también subiré la continuación de este UsxUk, porque esto no se queda así)

Si quieren alguna pareja pidan o alguna situación o lo que quieran. Muchas gracias por sus reviews ve~~


	4. Chapter 4

Alemania entro al baño buscando a Feliciano, preocupado por la forma en que había salido de la reunión.

- ¿Italia? - llamo buscando en los distintos cubículos del baño, escuchó un lloriqueo inconfundible para el, fue hasta el ultimo baño y abrió la puerta encontrándose con un pálido italiano - ¿Cómo te sientes?

- mal - respondió el levantándose apenas y dirigiéndose a los lavabos para beber agua. Se mojo la cara y se arrodillo en el piso - no quiero comer ni siquiera pasta.

- vamos Italia - el alemán lo ayudó a levantarse pero vio que apenas si se podía tener en pie, mucho menos podría caminar. Se arrodillo frente a él poniendo las manos a los costados – sube - dijo, Feliciano lo miro unos momentos antes de subirse a su espalda.

Silencio, ninguno de los dos decía nada camino a casa, Italia tenía la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Ludwig mirando decaído el camino, el rubio solo miraba hacia el frente preocupado por el bienestar del italiano.

Cuando habían recorrido unas dos cuadras Italia se tomo con fuerzas del saco del mas alto.

- ¿Qué pasa? - pregunto sintiendo el agarre del menor.

- Alemania… ¿me odias? - pregunto sin soltar su agarre Feliciano, Ludwig detuvo su andar - anoche…yo… ¿me odias? - volvió a preguntar al borde de las lágrimas.

El alemán se quedo en silencio por unos segundos y luego siguió caminando - no te odio - contesto.

- anoche te veías enojado y hoy en la mañana…pensé… - no era capaz de terminar la idea.

La noche anterior, en el bar, Feliciano había besado a vista de todos a Alemania, este, completamente avergonzado lo había apartado y dicho que no lo volviera a hacer. No hablaron mas durante toda la noche y en la mañana Ludwig se levanto antes que él y se había ido solo a la reunión. Sabía que no debía haberlo besado, menos aun en un lugar público (a pesar de que nadie los había visto).

Italia apretó con mas fuerzas el saco y oculto la cara en la espalda del rubio - yo no te gusto ¿cierto Alemania? - pregunto con voz serena, no parecía el, el italiano se caracterizaba por ser alegre, revoltoso, cobarde e irritante, pero tierno y cariñoso.

Alemania se volvió a detener y se arrodillo de nuevo en el suelo, esta vez indicándole a Feliciano que se tenía que bajar. El castaño obedeció y algo tembloroso se bajo, esperando que el otro le gritara o bien se fuera solo.

Italia - llamó, el aludido no se atrevió a mirarlo, se quedo muy quieto, esperando - cierra los ojos - pidió con voz amable, haciendo que Feliciano alzara la vista sorprendido, sin entender, lo miro unos instantes y cerro los ojos como le habían pedido. Ludwig se inclino para quedar a su altura y lo beso con suavidad. Italia al sentir este contacto abrió los ojos como rara vez lo hacía, totalmente atónito, Alemania estaba completamente sonrojado, y se separo de el con lentitud-n-no puedo decirlo de otra forma, no soy muy bueno en esto-murmuro avergonzado.

Feliciano sonrío y lo abrazo-Te quiero Alemania.

Ludwig solo correspondió el abrazo sin ser capaz de decir nada, salvo:

- Vamos a casa

- si - Italia se tomo de su brazo, aun algo inestable y se fueron juntos.

x.x.x.x.x.x

Decidido, no vuelvo a escribir mientras tomo vodka xD

Espero les haya gustado, aunque quedo muy corto u.u pero… ya lo compensare n.n (como estoy sin internet y sin tareas y muy ociosa –mala combinación- estoy escribiendo prácticamente…todos los días…quiero internet!)

Muchas gracias por sus reviews, muchas gracias hace muy feliz a una yaoista ociosa con sus comentarios xD

El próximo capitulo será…hm…creo que la continuación del UsxUk n.n

Y las parejas que se vienen son: FranciaxCanadá, BelgicaxLiechtenstein, HKxIs, GreciaxJapon, eh…y otros…que no recuerdo ahora xD (si mal no recuerdo había un SueciaxFinlandia por ahi)

Cualquier petición, sugerencia, amenaza, insulto o lo que sea es bien recibido


	5. Chapter 5

Alfred recorría los pasillos en busca del inglés, quería verlo, explicarle lo ocurrido y decirle que todo lo que había dicho la noche anterior había sido verdad y que solo se arrepentía de una cosa. Salio del edificio pero no había ni rastros de Inglaterra. Su auto seguía en el estacionamiento así que debía de seguir dentro del edificio.

Estaba dispuesto a revisar sala por sala hasta encontrarlo, quería abrazarlo y aspirar el aroma que tanto le fascinaba del cabello del inglés, decirle al oído que le quería y que no lo dejaría solo.

Quería volver a sentir que se fundía con el cuerpo del inglés, quería escucharlo jadear su nombre y ver sus ojos encendidos de pasión por el, igual que la noche anterior, igual…

A tropezones habían entrado en el cuarto de Inglaterra, besándose, quitándose la ropa a tirones bruscos, chocando con las paredes y finalmente cayendo sobre la cama completamente desnudos.

America estaba fascinado, nunca imagino ver así a su Iggy, acostado en la cama, restregando su cuerpo contra el de él, gimiendo su nombre al mínimo contacto mientras el recorría con las manos y los labios toda la piel que podía, perdiéndose en su sabor, en la sensación.

-Arthur…-introdujo un dedo, sintiendo como el cuerpo del mayor se tensaba y se aferraba a su espalda.

-sigue

Lo volvió a besar mientras introducía un segundo dedo, con la mano libre se dedicaba a recorrer la espalda de su amante, su cuello, su pecho y todo lo que podía. Un gemido ronco escapo de su garganta cuando la mano del inglés comenzó a acariciar su erección, jadeo mientras cerraba los ojos sintiendo un escalofrío bajar por su espina; introdujo un tercer dedo sintiendo que ya no podría soportarlo más.

-hazlo-susurro Arthur en su oído, mordiéndole el lóbulo, arrancando otro gemido del menor, el cual no espero a que se lo repitieran, retiro los dedos y le levanto las caderas, posicionándose para penetrarlo-Alfred ngh…-ahogo un gemido al sentir como el americano invadía su cuerpo, abrazó su espalda clavando las uñas, tratando de ignorar el dolor, pero no podía, un par de lágrima rodaron por sus mejillas mientras soltaba un quejido.

-¿estas bien?-preguntó preocupado America, limpiándole las lágrimas con besos-Arthur…

-duele-dijo cerrando los ojos-¿ya esta?

-falta un poco…-termino de introducirse en una embestida, abrazando al de ojos verdes, llenándole el rostro de besos.

Al cabo de unos minutos se movió lentamente, viendo la reacción del inglés, el cual solo volvió a cerrar los ojos y se movió a su compás.

Poco a poco, acostumbrándose el uno al otro, moviéndose en una sincronía perfecta, como si sus cuerpos fueran dos piezas que siempre debieron estar juntas, la habitación se iba llenando de gemidos y susurros que prometían la luna y el sol, que revelaban los secretos ocultos durante tantos años, siglos de odio y dolor.

El vaivén cada vez más rápido, besos desesperados, caricias que quemaban; Arthur arqueo la espalda cuando sintió el momento del clímax y Alfred al sentir la estreches soltó un gemido ahogado terminando también. Jadeando ambos cayeron sobre la cama exhaustos.

-Iggy…-el americano lo atrajo hacia su cuerpo en un abrazo posesivo.

-idiota…nunca vas a dejar de decirme así ¿cierto?-preguntó ocultando el rostro en el pecho de America, totalmente cansado.

-no, nunca

-idiota

-soy un idiota-se decía Alfred abriendo puerta por puerta buscando a su inglés desesperado-no debí, no debí…como se me ocurre dejar a mi damiselo solo.

Estaba por abrir la décima puerta pero antes de que la alcanzara esta se abrió de improvisto y lo golpeo en pleno rostro tirándolo al suelo.

-¿ara?-Canadá asomo la cabeza por detrás de la puerta buscando el origen del golpe y descubrió a su hermano en el suelo-Al-Alfred ¿estas bien?

-la matricula...-America sacudió la cabeza y enfoco de forma distorsionada a su hermano-¡GYA! ¡Me atropello un fantasma!

-no soy un fantasma…

-¿Quién eres?

-Canadá

-¿Cana-que?

-CA-NA-DÁ

-que curioso, tengo un hermano que igual se llama así

-soy yo, Matthew

-hombre, nunca te veo en las reuniones-se rió el mayor levantándose.

-siempre vengo

-¿en serio? No te he visto… ¿eh? ¿Donde esta Texas?-preguntó dándose cuenta que no traía sus lentes y por eso veía tan mal-Matthi ayúdame a encontrarlos que sin ellos no puedo encontrar a mi damiselo en peligro.

-oh-oh

-¿Qué? ¿Oh-oh que cosa?

El canadiense levantó los lentes de su hermano del suelo, estaban partidos por la mitad y un cristal estaba trisado.

-¿Texas? ¡Texas!

x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Hm…esto es un continuara del UsxUk….

¡Y en el próximo capítulo…! Pues no tengo idea de cuál será la próxima pareja, pero creo que podría ser un Franada….

Y...sinceramente hoy no ando muy ocurrente asi que no tengo mucho que decir

Gracias por sus reviews!


	6. Chapter 6

Había dicho que este capitulo seria un Franada… pero no pude evitar escribir de ellas al ver una imagen.

Así que aquí les dejo un BélgicaxLichtenstein, un pequeño Shojo-ai…

**Si no les gusta el Yuri no lean, quedan advertidos.**

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Lichtenstein miro a su hermano totalmente sonrojada y después miro a Bélgica que estaba unos puestos más allá con rostro aburrido.

Suiza tenía una jaqueca de horrores y se afirmaba la cabeza mientras murmuraba algo que difícilmente el mismo podría entenderse.

Nuevamente Lily miro a Bélgica y la mayor se percato de ello regalándole una calida sonrisa logrando que la pequeña bajara la vista totalmente roja y nerviosa sin saber que hacer.

- voy por un poco de agua-dijo Vash afirmándose en la mesa para caminar hasta la puerta, su pequeña hermana empuño las manos nerviosas al verse sola, y es que no sabia que hacer. Trato de respirar con normalidad para evitar que le diera un ataque, pero todos sus intentos por calmarse fueron inútiles cuando una mano se poso en su hombro y una voz femenina bien conocida susurro su nombre. Sintió que su corazón se paralizaba de nervios y cuando trato de contestar todo se puso negro.

- ¿e-eh? - Bélgica quedo atónita cuando vio el cuerpo de la pequeña Lichtenstein cayendo al suelo inconsciente, apenas si alcanzo a reaccionar para evitar que se golpeara - Lily… Ey Lily, no me hagas esto… si Suiza te ve así me va a matar…. Lily… ¡Lily! - le daba suaves golpecitos en las mejillas tratando de hacer que reaccionara, pero la pequeña se había perdido en el confuso mundo de la inconsciencia.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Lichtenstein miraba sorprendida como todo el mundo (hablando literalmente) se comportaba como jamás había pensado que lo harían. Miro a su hermano que estaba sentado junto a ella con las mejillas totalmente sonrojadas por la cerveza mirando de mala forma a Prusia que se encontraba en el extremo contrario y entre el y el albino estaba sentado Austria acomodándose los lentes entre trago y trago de cerveza. ¿Cómo habían llegado a ese punto? No estaba muy segura, para empezar le había costado mucho convencer a su hermano que se unieran a los demás países en aquella salida que habían planeado apenas finalizo la reunión; el suizo se negaba tenazmente alegando que aquel no seria un ambiente adecuado para una señorita para ella, pero entonces intervino el señor Austria diciendo que también estarían presentes Hungría, Bélgica, Taiwán entre otras chicas así que no tendría de que preocuparse. Finalmente, a regañadientes Vash había aceptado la invitación, diciendo que solo se quedarían un momento y después se irían a casa, Lily se sintió completamente feliz, casi nunca podía compartir con sus pares en un ambiente que no fuera el diplomático, seria divertido salir todos como amigos, lo que no se imagino fue que todo terminaría así.

Afirmo la cara en la palma de la mano, se estaba aburriendo, su hermano estaba ebrio (nunca lo había visto así) y parecía discutir con Roderich y Gilbert sobre algo que no entendió ni tampoco le llamaba la atención, todos parecían tan cambiados…

En un extremo del salón estaba el señor China tratando de hacer equilibrio con unos platos y unos palillos pero los termino rompiendo todos, luego de eso el señor Rusia lo tomo en brazos, se despidió de los que estaban con el y se llevo al chino que estaba tan ebrio que apenas si se dio cuenta de esto. En otro lugar estaban el señor Francia y el señor Inglaterra cantando abrazados como grandes amigos bajo la mirada enojada del señor América. Los señores nórdicos estaban en una competencia para ver quien resistía más alcohol y la competencia estaba liderada por Dinamarca y Suecia que parecían no tener fondo tomando (o mejor dicho tragando) jarra tras jarra de cerveza (y lo mas sorprendente de todo es que parecía no afectarles en lo absoluto mientras que Noruega, Finlandia e Islandia tenían el rostro colorado y no eran capaces de seguirles el paso).

Dio un pequeño salto al sobresaltarse cuando escuchó la sonora carcajada de Grecia que se afirmaba en Turquía para no caer al suelo, al parecer el mayor le había dicho algo muy divertido, pero entonces el griego se fijo en Japón que paso junto a ellos y le cayó encima abrazándolo mientras el pobre Kiku se sonrojaba totalmente y le decía que no lo siguiera besando… en publico. En resumidas cuentas todos estaban haciendo cosas que jamás se pensaron harían, y que seguramente Suiza, de no estar en las mismas condiciones, se espantaría al ver tamaño espectáculo y alegando que no eran cosas adecuadas para que las viera una señorita se la llevaría de inmediato, pero como no era el caso Lily veía todo con curiosidad.

¿Y donde estaban las señoritas que también habían asistido y había mencionado el señor Austria? Pues… Hungría estaba en el séptimo cielo sacando fotos a diestra y siniestra a cuanta pareja o posible yaoi viese, y también de vez en cuando miraba hacia donde estaban Prusia, Austria y Suiza vigilándolos. Taiwán igualmente estaba ebria bebiendo sake y tratando de separar furiosa a Grecia de su querido hermano. Y Bélgica… ¿Dónde estaba? Trato de buscarla con la vista pero no veía a la joven rubia por ninguna parte, quizás se había aburrido y también se había ido, aunque le extrañaba puesto que había llegado con su hermano y el señor Holanda seguía en el bar (se acababa de unir a la competencia de tenían Suecia y Dinamarca bebiendo de una sola vez una bota de cerveza para ponerse a la par de sus oponentes) ¿se habría ido sin el? Hm…

-¿Lily?-el corazón le dio un pequeño salto por el susto de sentir de improvisto una mano en su hombro y una voz que dijo su nombre muy cerca de su oído-perdón, no quería asustarte.

- se-señorita Bélgica - suspiro poniéndose una mano en el pecho tratando de tranquilizar su alocado corazón que había partido al galope al ver a esa chica de ojos verdes mirándola fijamente.

- no me trates con tanta formalidad por favor, dime Bel - pidió sonriendo.

- esta bien…Bel-san

- solo Bel, nada de formalidades - dijo frunciendo levemente el ceño.

- pe-perdón…

- ¿oh? No es para tanto Lily, no estés tan nerviosa, soy un igual a ti - dijo encogiéndose de hombros, se sentó junto a ella en donde minutos antes había estado Vash - ¿y tu hermano? ¿Te dejo sola? - se extraño.

- el esta… - recién entonces se dio cuenta que ninguno de los tres países que la habían acompañado hasta entonces estaba - debe haberse ido… - lo busco algo asustada con la mirada, sabia que su hermano no estaba en sus cinco sentidos, además se sentía perdida en ese lugar lleno de gente rara y que se estaba comportando de manera extraña (mas extraña de lo habitual al menos). Sus ojos de inmediato se llenaron de lágrimas al verse en esa situación. Vash nunca la abandonaba, menos cuando había mas gente, ¿Por qué ahora…?

- cálmate, seguro fue al baño - le dijo la joven junto a ella alarmada al ver sus ojos llorosos - junto con Austria y Prusia…me estoy juntando mucho con Hungría-sacudió la cabeza alejando los pensamiento yaoistas que inundaron su mente y le sonrió de forma tranquilizadora a la pequeña - tiene que haber salido a tomar aire – acaricio con delicadeza los cabellos claros de Lichtenstein – es raro verte en estas salida, generalmente Suiza prefiere encerrarse en casa a pulir sus armas que compartir con el resto, es algo huraño a decir verdad…

- ¡mi hermano es una gran persona! – Lily se sonrojo al notar que había elevado exageradamente la voz por defender al suizo – el… el es una gran persona, es muy amable… y puede que sea algo parco pero… - sus ojos se iluminaron al mencionarlo – tiene un gran corazón, es cosa de conocerlo.

La belga la miro unos momentos y finalmente sonrío cerrando los ojos – entonces es así, si tu lo dices con tanta pasión por algo será

- ¿pa-pasión?

- ajá, hablas con gran admiración y amor de él, ¿te gusta cierto?

Lily se puso totalmente roja y se llevo una mano a la boca – a-a-a mi no me gusta, lo quiero como mi her-hermano, a mi me gus-gusta…- bajo la vista avergonzada y sin saber que decir, hacia mucho que estaba confundida y todo por culpa de la persona que tenia en frente, desde que la había visto por primera vez todo en su interior había cambiado tan radicalmente que pocas veces sabia donde tenia la cabeza puesta. Antes de haberla conocido, había identificado el sentimiento hacia su hermano como amor, pero luego de que Bélgica apareciera en su vida se dio cuenta que también la quería, pero no de la misma forma que a Vash, eran quereres distintos… amor pero de distinta forma, entonces entendió lo que era el amor fraternal y el amor…

- ¿Lily? – Bel la saco de sus pensamientos tomando su mentón y haciendo que alzara la mirada encontrándose con la cara totalmente sonrojada de Lichtenstein - ¿estas bien? oye Lily… - acerco su rostro un poco más extrañada por el comportamiento de la menor haciendo de esta forma que la pequeña se pusiera de un carmín aun mas intenso y sus ojos volvieran a estar llorosos - ¿eh? ¿Dije algo malo? No llores cariño.

"Cariño… como me gustaría que esa palabra no fuera para referirse a mí como una simple niña y que fuera para decirme que de verdad soy su cariño".

-B-Bél…gica... usted me… - en ese momento desvío su mirada avergonzada y vio como el italiano besaba al señor Alemania, siendo rechazado por este. No quería eso, no quería que la rechazaran, no podría con eso… Cerró los ojos con fuerzas y se libro del agarre de la mayor para salir corriendo del bar, lo más lejos posible, totalmente aterrada ante la posibilidad de lo que pudiera decir la belga si le confesase o se enterase de sus sentimientos de cualquier forma.

Corrió sin tener idea de a donde se dirigía, solo quería alejarse de aquel bar, quería llorar, quería que llegara su hermano y la llevara a casa, quería esconderse en su cama y no volver a verla más… No… no era eso lo que quería, desearía poder verla cada día de su existencia, esa sonrisa tan confiada que tenia Bélgica siempre, aun cuando discutía con su hermano y a pesar de que veía todo en su contra soltaba un gruñido molesta y se negaba de aceptar lo que este le dijera. Como le gustaría ser como ella… estar con ella… Poder ver siempre esos ojos verdes como jades llenos de alegría. Las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas sin que pudiera hacer nada por evitarlo.

Se afirmo en la pared de un edificio desconocido agotada de tanto correr, no sabia donde estaba e increíblemente no le importo estar completamente perdida, de todas formas hacia mucho estaba así… solo que antes esa desorientación era dentro de ella y ahora estaba perdida en todo sentido.

- no importa… - susurro para ella misma tratando de no seguir llorando sin resultados – no importa, no importa…

- Lily – miro sorprendida a quien le hablaba, la joven belga llego hasta ella jadeando con gesto preocupado - ¡no vuelvas a salir corriendo así! – le grito con enojo y Lichtenstein la miro asustada, nunca le habían hablado así y jamás imagino que justo esa persona seria la primera que lo hiciera, comenzó a temblar.

- per-perdón – susurro cerrando los ojos mientras las lágrimas seguían saliendo.

- te podrían haber atropellado en la calle, o te pudieron haber asaltado o te pudiste caer o… ¡te pudo haber pasado cualquier cosa!

- lo siento, lo siento – seguía con los ojos cerrados temerosa de abrirlos y encontrarse con el rostro que tanto quería lleno de enojo hacia ella.

- ¿Qué habría pasado entonces? ¿Qué habría hecho Vash?… ¿Qué habría hecho yo? – Abrió los ojos sorprendida al sentir el calido abrazo de la joven – Lily… ¿Qué habría hecho yo si te pasara algo?

- Bélgica…

Los tibios labios de la belga se posaron con suavidad sobre los suyos haciendo que su corazón diera un vuelco y comenzara a latir desbocado, oprimiéndole las costillas, como si de pronto hubiera crecido y su pecho no fuera capaz de retenerlo.

- no me hagas eso de nuevo… no me asustes así… por favor

Estaba sorprendida, jamás de los jamases, nunca de los nunca pensó que todo ocurriría así, pero ahora entra los brazos que tanto había añorado se sentía completamente feliz.

- nunca mas – susurro abrazándola también.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Vio como las pestañas de la menor temblaban y finalmente abría los ojos, dio un suspiro aliviada y la estrecho un poco más contra su cuerpo.

- Lily… me preocupaste ¿estas bien?

Lichtenstein la miro por unos segundos sin decir nada. Luego del beso de anoche habían vuelto al bar y Bélgica le había tomado de la mano siempre sonriendo, pero no habían hablado mas del beso y esta mañana se sentía tan nerviosa por volverla a ver que no sabia como reaccionar cuando lo hiciera, o que decir o si debía dar alguna explicación, ¿y si no había mas que un sueño y nunca paso en verdad? Tal vez no fue más que un juego de su mente por la necesidad de escapar de un momento incomodo y la belga no sentía nada por ella, o quizás el beso solo fue por la desesperación y la alegría de haberla encontrado, o tal vez…

- Lily, me prometiste que no me volverías a asustar – susurró la mayor estrechándola un poco más – me lo prometiste anoche… ¿lo recuerdas?

- disculpe…

- y también dijiste que me tratarías de tu – dijo frunciendo un poco el ceño y poniéndole un dedo en la frente – somos iguales, no tienes porque tratarme de usted cariño.

- perdón – Lily sonrío y sin ningún temor o duda la abrazó – no lo volveré a hacer.

- eres tan linda – Bélgica también sonrío y la abrazo feliz porque al fin la pequeña estuviera expresándose mas libremente – te quiero pe… ¿estas llorando?

- n-no, me entro algo al ojo – mintió Lichtenstein secándose rápidamente las lágrimas. La mayor la miro preocupada unos momentos – de verdad estoy bien Bel – dijo sonriendo y la belga también sonrió al escuchar como la llamaba.

- ¿quieres ir por un helado? Hay una heladería muy buena cerca de aquí con sabores exóticos.

-si - tomo de la mano a la mayor y la atrajo hacia ella para darle un pequeño beso en los labios, Bélgica le sonrió con ternura y le acaricio la mejilla.

-vamos, antes que tu hermano vuelva y nos contagie con su horrible resaca-se rió dándole otro beso.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Me gustó escribir este capitulo, es primera vez que escribo sobre ellas… pero a mi gusto hacen una linda pareja y deberían haber mas fics sobre estas chicas tan adorables (- saca un cartel de BelxLily -)

En el próximo capitulo quedara decidido si habrá SuizaxAustria (porque si hago de esta pareja Suiza será el seme a petición de alguien por ahí - y para que me hago, me cautivo la idea de ver a Vash haciendo de seme y el señorito es un eterno uke-) o si será PrusiaxAustria.

¿Que más decir? Muchas gracias por sus reviews y gracias por las geniales ideas que han dado algunos por ahí.

Cualquier queja, petición, amenaza, review bomba, botella de vodka, tomates, hamburguesas, rosas (- cosa que dudo -), pandas o lo que quieran bienvenido sea.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Un pequeño punto aparte:

Aclarar algo, o más bien dar un dato para los que no saben. Hay ciertos rasgos de los personajes hetalianos que representan lugares importantes de su geografía, por ejemplo los lentes de America que representan a Texas o el (encantador) rulo de Austria que tiene el nombre de Mariazel (ciudad muy popular de su país), también las cejas de Iggy que son el lago Ness si mal no recuerdo… (si alguien me aclara este punto estaría muy agradecida) y el rulo doble de Grecia entre muchos otros países (si, porque los rulos no son solo zonas erógenas de los personajes xDD)


	7. Chapter 7

Sostuvo los lentes entre sus manos y los miro al borde del llanto.

- Texas… Texas… Texas… Texas… Texas… – estaba horrorizado con lo que veía, sus lentes… Texas estaba…

- ¿Alfred? – Canadá no sabia que decir, nunca había visto así a su hermano y lo peor de todo es que era su culpa por haberle dado con la puerta en la cara ¿pero como pudo haber sabido él que America estaba tras esta? – Al-Alfred…

- ¿Hm? – Francia asomo por la habitación donde había salido Canadá y quedo mirando la situación con curiosidad- ¿Qué paso?

- gol-golpeé a Alfred con la p-puerta - dijo angustiado Matthew, su hermano aun no reaccionaba y seguía mirando como hipnotizado sus lentes – Alfred…

- oh… - aquella expresión de profunda tristeza de Alfred solo se la había visto una vez, y fue para su independencia cuando vio llorar a Anglaterre y sintió todo el peso de la culpa sobre el, nunca pensó volverlo a ver así. Soltó un suspiro y le quito los rotos lentes.

- ¡oye!

- te voy a ayudar –le dijo Francis entrando nuevamente a la habitación encendiendo las luces de esta, seguido por los dos hermanos. Busco su maletín y de el saco cinta adhesiva

- ¿Qué vas a hacer?

- arreglarlos… o hacer lo que pueda por ellos – contesto el francés cortando un poco de cinta con los dientes y colocándola sobre el puente uniendo de esta forma los lentes, los levanto a la altura de sus ojos para ver si estaban alineados y se los entrego al americano – es lo mejor que se puede hacer, tendrás que comprarte unos nuevos.

- ¡nunca! – grito América tomando con cariño sus lentes, era Texas, jamás dejaría a Texas- no podría

- entonces mándalos a arreglar a una óptica – sabia que era un momento serio, pero no pudo aguantar una sonrisa cuando vio a Alfred con los lentes puestos, la cinta adhesiva blanca en el puente y el cristal trizado no le daban un aspecto muy… heroico siguiendo las palabras del americano.

No veía bien, eso no lo podía negar, pero por lo menos veía mejor que sin lentes, aunque sinceramente no era nada agradable ver a seis Francis por el cristal quebrado, con uno solo le bastaba. Los mandaría a arreglar esa misma tarde, eran su… esperen… ¿Qué hacia Francia con su hermano en una habitación solos? Y mas encima la habitación había estado con las luces apagadas hasta que el había entrado.

Abrió los ojos imaginándose un montón de cosas (no muy puritanas) y apunto con un dedo acusador al francés que lo miro sin entender el porque de su reacción.

- ¡tu!

- ¿eh?

- ¿Qué hacías con Matthi en una pieza oscura? – el canadiense se sonrojo de sobre manera mientras que Francia se empezó a reír.

- te podría preguntar lo mismo Amerique, ¿Qué hacías anoche en una habitación oscura con Angleterre?

- p-pues… - se puso igual de rojo que su hermano –n-nada malo…

- yo tampoco estaba haciendo nada malo con mon cheri Canadá – contesto con una sonrisa que aseguraba todo lo contrario.

- m-muy bien, entonces… tengo heroicos asuntos pendientes

- perdón Al… por lo de tus lentes y por el golpe – susurro Matthew apenado.

- no paso nada, soy un hero, hahahahahahaha – y se fue riendo estruendosamente (aunque Francia y Canadá se dieron cuenta que fue una risa forzada).

- ¿estará bien? – preguntó Matthew preocupado.

- oui, pero tiene que arreglar unos cuantos asuntos con Anglaterre – tomo la mano del canadiense y la beso logrando que el menor volviera a sonrojarse.

- F-Francenii-chan…

- ¿tienes planes mon amour? – preguntó arrinconándolo contra la pared y desabotonando su camisa con una rapidez increíble (la practica hace al maestro dicen…). Comenzó a besar su cuello haciendo que el menor gimiera y sus mejillas adquiririeran un rojo mas intenso que antes.

- nii-nii-chan… - se llevo una mano a la boca para acallar sus jadeos y el francés desabrocho su cinturón para…

- Ey France se me olvidaba… ¡OH MY FUCKING GOD! –America se cubrió los ojos horrorizado por lo que acababa de ver - ¡si lo vas a violar espera a que me vaya!

- ya te habías ido Amerique – contesto Francia soltando un suspiro cansino sin dejar de abrazar al canadiense que lo único que quería era que se lo tragara la tierra - ¿Qué deseas?

- ¡se me olvido! Maldición – avanzo con las manos estiradas tanteando la pared hasta que encontró la puerta y salio de aquella habitación del demonio rojo hasta las orejas. Se apoyo en la pared y se dejo caer hasta el suelo – fuera imágenes mentales, fuera, fuera… - sacudió la cabeza tratando de recordar lo tan importante que estaba haciendo y por suerte al recordar a cierto inglés de prominentes cejas la imagen de Francia con Canadá desapareció de su mente y fue reemplazada por la de Inglaterra. Se levanto de un salto y nuevamente se lanzo en su contienda por encontrar a su damiselo.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Como por décima vez se acomodo los lentes sobre el puente de la nariz, desde la reparación que había hecho Francia los lentes se le caían, con razón los franceses no se destacaban por la arquitectura… (Aunque ahora comprendió el por que de la reputación de Francis en otros aspectos)

Siguió probando suerte abriendo puerta tras puerta buscando al británico. Maldita Alemania con sus enormes edificios llenos de malditas habitaciones donde se esconden ingleses malhumorados.

Empujo la puerta número… no sabia que número era en verdad, se perdió en la cincuenta y tantos, pero no pudo abrirla, algo se lo impedía del lado contrario. Quizás ahí estaba…

- ¿Iggy? – llamo suavemente con los nudillos y pego la oreja a la puerta - ¿Iggy? ¿estas ahí? – no hubo respuesta, volvió a tocar con un poco mas de fuerzas – Iggy háblame, oye Iggy por favor… ¡Iggy! No puedes estar enojado conmigo para siempre… no puedes… ¿cierto? – lo estaba comenzando a dudar, empuño las manos y llamo a grandes golpes – Inglaterra por favor no… - sonó un leve "clic" del otro lado indicando que habían quitado el seguro, vio como la perilla comenzaba a girar con torturante lentitud y poco a poco la puerta se fue abriendo – Iggy por favor escu… - quedo con la palabra en la boca al ver que tras la puerta estaba Prusia con cara de malas pulgas – fuck… ¿Qué rayos haces tu aquí?

- mas bien que rayos haces tu aporreando la puerta – contesto Gilbert cubriéndose los ojos con la mano para evitar que la luz de los focos le lastimara la vista y le provocara un dolor de cabeza aun mayor - ¿Cómo te atreves a molestar a Ore-sama cuando trata de esconderse… digo, de dormir un rato?

América alzo una ceja, otro mas que se estaba escondiendo, la pregunta era de quien… bah, no tenia tiempo para averiguarlo, tenia un damiselo que rescatar.

- ¿de casualidad no estas escondido con Inglaterra cierto?

- ¡no me estoy escondiendo de nadie!

- bueno, no estas… - no quería "durmiendo con Inglaterra" porque sonaría mal y ni siquiera quería imaginarse algo así, ¡Fuck no! - ¿no esta Inglaterra ahí contigo?

- ¿eh? ¿Cejotas? No, no esta – miro hacia el interior de la oscura habitación con Alfred husmeando sobre su hombro – no lo he visto.

- entiendo… bueno, sigue escondiéndote tranquilo

- si, me seguiré… ¡que no me escondo de nadie!

- ¡como digas! – el americano se fue corriendo continuando con su búsqueda puerta a puerta.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Se paso el dorso de la mano por los ojos secando las lágrimas, decidido a no seguir llorando más. Se sentía estupido llorando como un adolescente por amor, por favor, ¡Era el Gran Imperio Británico! No iba a estar llorando por pequeñeces, claro que no. Que importaba lo de anoche, fue una borrachera más de las tantas que había tenido, que importaba que cada palabra del americano le atormentaran tanto y le doliera cada parte por donde los dedos de Alfred se habían posado en su cuerpo. No importaba, no importaba…

- soy tan deprimente – susurro para si mismo.

Siglos de gloria y poder. Piratería, saqueos, guerras, victorias, conquistas, avances tecnológicos, su país lo había tenido todo. Había pasado por todo y siempre había seguido en pie, pero luego de la independencia del mocoso todo había empezado a decaer, poco a poco se empezó a marchitar y todo iba perdiendo color. Los años comenzaron a pesarle la cuenta y quiso seguir aferrado al pasado y a los recuerdos, a la vida que pudo haber tenido de no ser por aquella maldita independencia, no era agradable darse cuenta que los recuerdos se desvanecían mas y mas cada vez que los rememoraba, no era nada agradable…

Y anoche, a pesar de que no estaba en sus cinco sentidos había sentido una sensación que hacia tanto no experimentaba… ¿Alegría? ¿Dicha? ¿Felicidad? Por que sintió que fue mas que simple sexo, para el había sido mas, pero al parecer para America no fue que eso, sexo bacanal para satisfacer sus necesidades, como quisiera poder odiar al mocoso… Bloody Hell

Se levanto, sencillamente estaba harto de seguir llorando y no lo seguiría haciendo, no, no lo haría.

Totalmente decidido abrió la puerta justo en el momento en que Alfred la abría del otro lado, el resultado fue que con la fuerza de ambos término cayendo en los brazos de quien menos quería: América.

- Iggy… - Alfred feliz de al fin haberlo encontrado quiso estrecharlo entre sus brazos pero el inglés los aparto de un empujón y dando media vuelta se dispuso a irse – no, espera, Iggy

- me llamo Inglaterra no Iggy – dijo con enojo Arthur dándole la espalda, aun caminando. El menor no estaba dispuesto a que las horas que había pasado buscando a su damiselo y los traumas adquiridos en el camino fueran en vano así que lo siguió.

- entonces "Inglaterra", tenemos que hablar – le dijo poniendo énfasis en su nombre.

- no hay nada que hablar

- ¡claro que si tenemos que hablar! ¡Me pase horas buscándote, me dieron un portazo en la cara, tuve que enterarme que Francia estaba haciendo cosas pervertidas con Matthi ¡y fui testigo de ello, voy a tener pesadillas el resto de mi vida! ¡Y Texas esta roto! – al mencionar a sus lentes parecía que se le quebraba la voz, el británico se giro a verlo sorprendido, América tomo sus lentes y se los enseño con la cinta adhesiva – mira como quedo el pobre Texas… fuck – los anteojos se volvieron a partir al no ser capaz de resistir los zamarreos que le daba su dueño.

Arthur no pudo evitar sentir pena por el, Alfred estaba arrodillado en el piso recogiendo los pedazos de Texas y tratando de arreglarlos con la cinta, dio un suspiro y se arrodillo junto a el tomando los trozos de los lentes y pegándolos como era debido con el adhesivo.

- eres tan descuidado, ya me sorprendía que te duraran tanto – bufó terminando de arreglarlos – será mejor que te compres un nuevo par.

- no… no podría cambiar a Texas – susurro acomodándoselos sobre el puente de la nariz, le quedaban mucho mejor que cuando los había reparado Francia – gracias, están mucho mejor.

- que bien – Inglaterra se dispuso a marcharse otra vez pero el menor lo tomo de la muñeca impidiéndoselo – déjame

- no, no otra vez – lo miro lleno de determinación y lo atrajo hacia el abrazándolo – no te voy a dejar ir.

- América suéltame ahora mismo – exigió el ingles tratando de apartarlo sin éxito – suéltame

- no

- Jones suéltame ya

- Iggy

- ahora

- no

- no me hagas golpearte

- no me importa, me costo mucho encontrarte y no te voy a soltar.

Silencio, Arthur dejo de forcejear y miro la pared enfadado mientras que Alfred lo apretaba contra su pecho sin querer dejarlo ir.

- suéltame

- no Arthur

- ¡maldición suéltame ya y lárgate!

- ¡no! – se negó a hacerlo abrazándolo tanto que casi le hacia daño – yo no te quería dejar solo, me quería quedar contigo toda la mañana, toda la tarde, la noche y no soltarte mas.

- me lastimas – dijo Inglaterra sintiendo que sus costillas se romperían en ese abrazo, Alfred aflojo su agarre sin dejarlo ir.

- Iggy, perdóname, soy un mal héroe por dejar a mi damiselo solo, no lo volveré a hacer, de verdad, nunca nunca más.

Arthur no lo miro, no lo quería mirar porque si lo hacia sabia que cedería y no quería eso. Hizo un nuevo esfuerzo por apartarlo pero no pudo, el menor tenia una fuerza descomunal, eso siempre lo había sabido pero en este momento deseaba que no fuera así para poder largarse de una buena vez.

- América por favor suéltame – pidió con voz monótona – te lo pido por favor, suéltame.

- si vas a golpearme hazlo por que no te voy a soltar

- Bloody hell

- yes, i´m Bloody Hells, fucking bastard, el mocoso emancipado todo lo que quieras pero no te voy a soltar hasta que me escuches ¡yo no te quería dejar!

- no seria la primera vez que lo haces – susurro Inglaterra haciendo que el americano hiciera una mueca al recordar aquel 4 de Julio en que consiguió lo que deseaba pero perdió lo que mas quería – como sea, no importa, fue todo producto del whisky y nada mas, no significo nada

- ¡no me digas eso! – tomo al inglés de los hombros y los miro con el gesto contraído por lo que había escuchado - ¡yo lo que dije fue de verdad! ¡y-yo te quiero, te amo! ¡Fuck Iggy i love you!

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Em…hm….etto…ando de pasadita porque me están cortando el tiempo…en el próximo capitulo aclarare todo lo que pudo haber quedado pendiente, será un…mega capitulo(?)


	8. Chapter 8

Advertencias… puede causar diabetes (?)

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Bufó molesto, tratando de aguantar el dolor de cabeza que parecía hacerse más intenso a cada momento, si no fuera porque amaba tanto la cerveza, juraba en ese mismo momento que nunca jamás volvía a beber licor, pero ¿para qué engañarse? Además, alguien tan awesome no podía negarse a las delicias de la vida.

Prussia se acomodo sobre la mesa del despacho vacio en el que estaba e intento seguir durmiendo, pero el sueño le rehuía. Quedo mirando el techo varios minutos recordando la noche anterior, aun no tenía muy claro como había empezado todo…o mejor dicho como llegaron a eso…no, mentira, lo que no sabía era como había terminado todo… ¿o seria en realidad que no recordaba nada y por eso aquella persona se había enojado lo suficiente como para golpearlo con un florero en la mañana? Vamos, que solo era cosa de hacer memoria, un esfuerzo mínimo y evocar todo lo ocurrido la noche anterior.

Una copa casi vacía, solo unas cuantas gotas de vino color burdeo quedaban en su fondo y estas en poco tiempo fueron bebidas por el señorito estirado que era Austria. Gilbert frunció el ceño viendo como el estirado ese se servía otra copa de vino junto a Suiza y los dos parecían de lo más amiguitos. Arrugo aun más el ceño hasta el punto que sus cejas parecían una sola línea cuando Roderich le palmeo la espalda a Vash y ambos reían a carcajadas. ¿Desde cuándo…? ¡Desde cuando el señorito era tan simpático y alegre! Hay que ver como se pone cuando esta ebrio, no, no estaba ebrio, nadie se embriagaba con solo dos copas de vino. Observo con atención como tomaba su copa con esa elegancia tan natural y la llevaba hasta sus labios, apenas humedeciéndolos con ese líquido color sangre antes de volver a reír por un comentario hecho por el suizo. La floritura que realizo con la mano en un gesto despreocupado para después posarla nuevamente sobre el hombro del rubio.

- ni que fuera lo más interesante de aquí - murmuro Gilbert desviando la vista de aquel desagradable cuadro, tampoco es que estuviera celoso, alguien tan awesome como el no conocía el significado de esa palabra y mucho menos iba a estar enojándose por culpa de un austriaco afeminado con aires de realeza, tsk. ¡EL ERA PRUSSIA! La persona más genial que había en aquel bar y no se iba a pasar la noche mirando al señorito, por supuesto que no. Además tenía amigos, no tan awesomes como el por supuesto, pero con los cuales siempre podía contar y siempre lo apañaban en las buenas, las malas y casi siempre en las peores.

- ¡oi! ¡España, vamos a…! - se quedo de una pieza al ver a Antonio besando con pasión (desmedida) al mayor de los italianos - podrían…conseguirse un cuarto por ultimo…kesesesese, bueno, el se pierde de mi genial compañía - sonrió de forma arrogante y se dispuso a buscar a su otro compinche - ¡Francia va…! - quedo con la palabra en la boca y un tic insistente en su ojo cuando vio como el francés muy abrazado con un chico rubio que se le hacía muy conocido pero que en estos momentos no lograba precisar de dónde le conocía.

- ¡cheri! - Francis noto la mirada del albino y se acerco a él jalando de la mano al otro chico - ¡justo te estaba buscando!

- kesesesese, claro, todos necesitan al genial Ore-sama, es comprensible que…

- ten - Francia le entrego un oso blanco - cuídalo un poco, después lo venimos a buscar - le guiño un ojo y huyo con el canadiense.

El tic en el ojo de Prusia se acentuó ¿Qué mierda se había imaginado Francis? ¿Qué era una niñera? ¡¿Y que se suponía que iba a hacer con un oso?

- ¿Quién eres? - pregunto el animalito.

- Ore-sama

- no te conozco

¡Un oso que más encima se atrevía a insultarlo de aquella forma! Bien, el no estaba para aguantar esas cosas.

- ¡West! ¡Necesito que…!

- no estoy de humor - murmuro el alemán pasando rápidamente a su lado, muy colorado y cubriéndose la boca, mas allá Italia Veneciano miraba el suelo y parecía a punto de echarse a llorar. El tic que lo acosaba ahora también se hacía presente en la comisura de sus labios. ¿Iba a tener que pasarse la noche cuidando de un animal?

- respira, respira…

- dame de comer - exigió Kumajirou extendiéndole la patita y pidiendo comida.

- ¿me viste cara de supermercado o qué?

- dame de comer

- tsk, que no tengo… - vio un vaso de whisky abandonado sobre una de las mesas y lo tomo sonriendo con cierta malicia - ten

En dos tiempos el osito se hubo bebido el licor y ahora roncaba escandalosamente entre sus brazos, un problema menos, ahora solo tenía que descubrir que podía hacer con la alimaña esa y después se iría a divertir con Espa…bueno, con Fra…tampoco, en fin, con su adorado hermanito We… ¿es que no tenía a nadie más?

Aun tratando de pensar en qué hacer, volvió a mirar hacia donde estaban Austria y Suiza y descubrió que estaban muy cerca, sus rostros a solo centímetros de distancia. Su rostro se deformo en una expresión de fastidio y aun aura maligna se apodero de él.

Austria miraba fijamente los ojos verdes de Suiza, a su vez que Suiza miraba a los suyos, casi perdidos el uno en el otro, tantos años de distanciamiento, peleas, frialdad y esa noche, en un ambiente tan alegre y festivo todo parecía ser como hace tanto tiempo atrás. Entrecerró los ojos a punto de encontrar sus labios con los del rubio, se veía tan adorable con ese leve sonrojo pero conservando su mirada siempre desconfiada, siempre a la defensiva, pero aun así, el igual acercaba su rostro al suyo listo para besarlo. Centímetros, nada más que unos escasos centímetros y…

- ¡ORE-SAMA LLEGO! KESESESESESESE - todo el ambiente se corto cuando el prusiano apareció de la nada, con un oso en brazos y se sentó entre ambos - ¡una cerveza por aquí! - pidió alzando la mano y al poco se la entregaron.

- Gilbert - llamo Austria con mirada seria (por no decir asesina).

- hazte cargo tu de el – dijo Prusia ignorando a Roderich, entregándole el oso a Suiza que aun estaba shockeado por la intromisión y aun peor cuando le entregaron el oso, estaba tan…perplejo que no fue capaz de decir nada.

- Gilbert - volvió a llamar Austria, pero nuevamente fue ignorado.

- ¡ah! Pero qué buena cerveza, alemana por supuesto kesesesese

- Gilbert - apretó los dientes ya mirándolo con furia al sentirse ignorado

- deberías probarla señorito, está realmente muy buena kesesesesese

- ¡GILBERT! - solo entonces el albino se digno a mirarlo, alzando una ceja por el grito pero sin comentar nada - estás haciendo mal tercio

- cuarteto seria en verdad, el osito también cuenta, no seas tan discriminatorio

- lárgate, estas interrumpiendo aquí

- de verdad deberías probar esta cerveza, está muy buena

- vete

- quizás te ayudaría con tu mal humor

- ¡quiero estar solo con Vash!

Gilbert lo miro de forma seria - nein

- ¿no? - Roderich no lo podía creer ¿hasta qué punto podía llegar a ser idiota?

- nein, no los voy a dejar solos - dijo bebiendo cerveza, fijando su mirada al frente, evitando mirar al castaño, trataba de estar indiferente pero presentía que poco le duraría aquel papel.

- ¿por qué no?

- porque no quiero

- eres…agh - Austria se levanto, indignado-vámonos de… - el albino tomo de su muñeca de forma brusca y lo jalo lejos del tumulto de países, sin decir nada, totalmente enojado - ¡¿Qué diablos pretendes? ¡Ah! - choco contra la pared cuando fue empujado contra esta y se vio atrapado contra esta y el cuerpo demasiado cercano de Gilbert - ¡déjame volver con…! - sus palabras se vieron bruscamente cortadas por un beso, trato de resistirse, los empujo del pecho y se aparto un poco tomando aire pero nuevamente los labios del albino hicieron presa de los suyos de forma brusca y ansiosa - n-no… - cerro los ojos con fuerza, aun tratando de apartarlo.

- no puedes preferir al enano ese antes que a mí, no puedes ignorarme por su culpa ¡Soy Ore-sama! - casi grito presionando mas su cuerpo contra el de él - ¡nunca me ignores ni pretendas que no estoy por estar con él tacaño ese!

Roderich lo quedo mirando con los ojos muy abiertos, demasiado sorprendido para articular palabra.

- ¿q-que…?

-kesese… - Gilbert bajo la mirada en un gesto casi de humildad que jamás en la historia le había visto, los labios curvados en una sonrisa forzada y el gesto demasiado apenado como para reírse como siempre lo hacía - a mi no me puedes ignorar, no tu, mucho menos por alguien más, no me ignores, soy demasiado awesome para eso-murmuro.

- tengo que ir con Vash - murmuro Austria mirándole fijamente, buscando una explicación para su comportamiento.

- ¡nein! - por tercera vez los labios de Gilbert apresaron los suyos en un beso ansioso, solo que esta vez las manos de Roderich no lo trataron de apartar, simplemente colgaban laxas a sus costados sin hacer nada. Otra vez el beso no fue correspondido - le gustas a Ore-sama - murmuro mordiendo su labio inferior.

- Vash

- no, Gilbert

- Vash…

- Gilbert

- Vash…

- ¡Gilbert! ¡Ore-sama! ¡Prusia! - la mirada casi asustada de Austria se poso en su rostro.

- Gilbert-repitió en un susurro

- ¿ja?

- eres un bastardo sin cerebro - lo aparto de un empujón y se echó el cabello hacia atrás con la mano-no tengo idea que es lo que esté pasando por tu cabeza carente de neuronas, pero yo no estoy para…tus… - unos brazos rodearon su cintura y sintió la respiración cálida de Prusia en su nuca, reprimió un escalofrió y trato de apartarlo - déjame

- no quiero

- no soy un juguete, estas borracho

- ja, igual que tu

- suéltame-ah… - soltó un jadeo cuando se vio otra vez contra la pared, sintiendo como el prusiano se presionaba contra él, frotándose de forma suave contra su cuerpo - ¡¿Qué haces? - cerro los ojos cuando Gilbert mordió de forma suave su oreja - ah…no

- eres mío, mi señorito estirado

Se estremeció cuando una de las manos de Gilbert se metió por debajo de su pantalón y lo único que pudo hacer se aferrarse a la pared luchando por contener sus gemidos. Apoyo la frente contra el muro, retorciéndose y tratando de zafase de aquel brazo que aprisionaba su cintura y aquella mano que acariciaba mas allá de lo permitido, mas allá de lo debido y mas allá de lo posible haciendo que comenzara a delirar.

- pervertido - jadeo.

- el único pervertido eres tú, mírate ya como estas - sonrió con suficiencia cuando lo escucho gemir frustrado cuando aparto la mano de su pantalón. Le hizo girarse, quedando nuevamente cara a cara con él, el rostro sonrojado, el cabello ya no estaba tan pulcramente ordenado como siempre pero seguía sobresaliendo como siempre, de forma encantadora Mariazell, siempre destacando y llamando la atención, la atención de Ore-sama y aquello era todo un privilegio. Interpuso una pierna entre las suyas, presionándole, sujetándole ambas muñecas con las manos sin querer darle posibilidad de de escape. Sus labios otra vez comenzaron a reclamar la boca ajena de esa forma tan impetuosa y demandante, tan autoritaria y posesiva, pero la gran diferencia fue que poco a poco, primero en un movimiento tímido e inseguro, el beso comenzó a ser correspondido, tornándose con el paso de los segundo igual de ansioso y finalmente terminaron por querer dominar aquel beso, cosa que Gilbert no estaba dispuesto a permitir. Soltó sus muñeca y lo abrazo por la cintura, metiendo las manos por debajo de su camisa, acariciando toda la piel que podía, moviéndose a pasos torpes cada vez mas lejos del sonido de la música y las voces animadas del bar.

La mano de Roderich tanteo por la pared hasta que dio con la perilla de una puerta, girándola hasta abrirla, causando que ambos cayeran al suelo. Prusia sobre Austria. El albino pateo la puerta cerrándola de golpe, volviendo a besarle en los labios de aquella forma hambrienta, desabrochándole los pantalones y quitándoselos de un tirón, mordiéndole el cuello, sonriendo encantado al escuchar el gemido ahogado del aristócrata ante este acto, vio como clavaba los dedos en el suelo cuando sus manos blancas acariciaron sus piernas subiendo por sus muslos, cada vez más arriba.

- ¡hazlo de una vez! - gimió Austria con un tono que no quedo definido entre lo imperativo, lo suplicante o lo desesperado, pero Gilbert paso eso por alto quitándose los pantalones de forma apresurada junto a la ropa interior. Le separo las piernas acomodándose entre ellas, posicionando la punta de su miembro en su entrada, deslizándose de una embestida en su interior. Soltó un gemido ahogado y se sonrojo levemente cerrando los ojos, aferrándose a sus piernas, escuchando solo los jadeos acelerados del austriaco que se esforzaba por no gritar por el dolor. Abrió los ojos y se encontró con que su Austria se había cubierto el rostro con el brazo, impidiéndole ver lo que seguro seria un rostro que no olvidaría jamás.

- quiero verte

- nein

- quiero verte

- n-nein

Le tomo con fuerza de la muñeca apartándosela del brazo, descubriendo los ojos llorosos, las mejillas sonrojadas y una expresión que nunca jamás se imagino que podría tener el austriaco. Otra vez el desenfreno al besarlo, una mano firme en su cadera, haciendo que se fuera moviendo al compas de las aceleradas embestidas y la otra mano aun sujetándole del brazo, no quería que le volviera a ocultar aquella expresión por nada del mundo. Y entre los besos, gemidos, suspiros y los insultos que ya perdían significado y parecían palabras melosas al oído del otro se les fueron las horas, escapándose por la ventana y por debajo de la puerta casi como una melodía demasiado rápida y caótica y a la vez demasiado armoniosa y lenta. La contradicción en sí, el contraste que solo una pieza tan magistral como esa podría tener.

Sus cuerpos se estremecieron, y en el momento en que se debieron haber dicho todo, en el momento del climax la voz les fallo y no quedo sino como un grito mudo de placer.

- kesesesesese ahora sí recuerdo eso - se dijo Gilbert poniéndose la mano sobre el mentón en actitud pensativa-pero eso no es motivo para que me haya golpeado con un florero cuando desperté…tampoco fue motivo para que me tirara esa silla…y mucho menos para que me golpeara con esa fusta-se sobo con cuidado el trasero donde aun tenia marcado el golpe - ¿y de dónde diablos saco eso? La hubiera usado anoche - murmuro estirando los labios en un gesto infantil para después estirarse con pereza sintiéndose un poco mejor de su dolor de cabeza.

Se levanto de su silla y se asomo hacia el pasillo con actitud cautelosa, vigilando que ningún austriaco homicida anduviera rondando por allí. Después de asegurarse que no estuviera por ninguna parte se atrevió a salir, aunque claro, por ningún motivo es que él fuera a tenerle miedo o algo así, solo era…precaución, nada más.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Alfred le quedo mirando fijamente después de haber hecho tamaña confesión, las mejillas sonrojadas pero la mirada firme y decidida.

- ¿q-que dijiste…? - pregunto en un susurro Inglaterra, demasiado aturdido con aquel grito como para poder terminar de comprenderlo bien.

- I love you

- callate

- I love you

- es mentira

- Arthur-le tomo del rostro hacienda que le mirara también y no siguiera rehuyendo a su mirada - I…love…you

- no, ¡no! ¡No!-se soltó dándole un manotazo y le dio la espalda-

- I love you - repitió América con su tono seguro – I lo…

- ¡callate! ¡No te creo, me mientes, tú nunca…! - esos brazos tan fuertes rodeando su cintura, el aliento cálido junto a su oído y las palabras susurrantes que repetían una y otra vez lo que no quería escuchar pero si creer, casi le parecía un arrullo en el que se iría adormeciendo poco a poco, un arrullo donde su orgullo no le servía de nada y sus miedos ya no estaban presentes - Alfred…

- my Iggy-susurro dándole un beso tras la oreja, abrazándolo contra su pecho.

- i hate you so much-murmuro de forma temblorosa el inglés.

- i love you so much

- no te quiero cerca de mi

- no te volveré a dejar ir

- siempre me conviertes en un caos

- me traes tanta paz cuando puedo estar contigo

- yo no puedo ya…

- yo quiero

- no soy un maldito juguete al cual puedas usar y luego botar refugiándote en alguna excusa barata para cuando me quieras volver a usar

- sería feliz hasta si fuera tu juguete Iggy

- mocoso emancipado

- I love you

Una mano gentil que le tomo del rostro y le hizo girarse hasta encontrarse con unos labios que le traían recuerdos amargos y cálidos, demasiado dulces y fríos.

"_Sigo peleando contra ti, aun cuando se que no tengo oportunidad. Sigo haciéndome el fuerte cuando con unos solo de tus abrazos me quiebras por completo y me vuelves a armar a tu gusto. Puedo morir y nacer en uno de tus besos pero me sigue doliendo cada vez que lo haces y ya no se cuanto más lo pueda aguantar"_

Una lagrima rodo por su mejilla mientras el beso aun duraba de forma lenta y dulce. No pudo evitarlo, se aferro a la chaqueta del americano sin querer soltarse más de él, mientras otra lágrima caía.

"_Siempre tiene que terminar con el gusto amargo del llanto"_

Los brazos del menor sujetando con más fuerza su cintura como si nunca jamás lo fueran a dejar ir de nuevo, su cuerpo apegándose al suyo. Sintió como las lágrimas del británico mojaban también su rostro. Se aparto apenas y las seco con los pulgares.

- no me volveré a ir

"_Si lo harás pero y yo me volveré a romper como siempre, para que cuando vuelvas ya haya vuelvo a rehacer mi coraza y tú la quiebres como si nada, volviendo a tomarme y jugando conmigo a tu antojo"_

- me quedare contigo de ahora en adelante

"_Estaba lloviendo aquel día y cuando salió el sol solo parecía burlarse de mi sufrimiento"_

- y aunque lo quieras no te volveré a dejar solo - sonrió juntando su frente con la suya.

"_¿Por qué te permito…_

- siempre contigo

_que juegues conmigo una y otra vez?_

- te lo prometo

"_Ya no puedo volver, no me beses de nuevo o ya no te podre decir que no, Alfred…"_

Los labios suaves y tiernos sobre los suyos.

"_eres tan cruel"_

Se abrazo a su cuello correspondiéndolo sin dudar, para después ocultar el rostro en su cuello sin querer pensar más, sin querer ni siquiera una excusa para lo ocurrido en la mañana, para el haber despertado solo en el cuarto del hotel. Sabía que aunque le mintiera le terminaría por creer igual porque era eso lo que quería y necesitaba, aferrarse a algo, aunque fuera una mera fantasía y con ella salir a flote de todo el dolor que había acumulado en tantos años.

- I hate you - murmuro, aun abrazandolo.

-no, you love me - sonrió confiado el yanqui, feliz de por fin haber aclarado todo, o al menos par del problema, ahora solo le quedaba la explicación del porque había tenido que salir de la habitación de aquella forma - Iggy en la mañana

- no quiero saber

- ¿pero porque no?

- porque aunque me mientas te terminare creyendo igual

- ¡pero no te voy a mentir! ¡No hubiera dejado a mi damiselo solo por ningún motivo que no fuera importante!

- no me importa Alfred

- ¡pero Iggy!

- no quiero saber

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Mucho tiempo sin actualizar, muuuuuuucho tiempo, pero tuve un ligero problema con mi cerebro… se seco ¬¬ Y también tuve un problema con Inglaterra (Nami, aunque dudo que leas esto, te agradezco de corazón que me hayas devuelto el amor por el UsUk)

Gracias por leer, prometo actualizar pronto.


End file.
